Uneva Starling
THIS PAGE IS OWNED BY skaitleen03 PLEASE ASK PERMISSION BEFORE USING HER. Uneva Starling Back story Main story ''' She was Born to be a ruler but due to a war in her home land she was sent to a mortal family.Upon Reaching 12 She learned about her family and magic.Her sibling were given a choice what to rule.Since she was the eldest and strongest of the triplets ,though they look nothing alike, she got the main Kingdom. '''Child hood as katherine She was called Katherine before she was discovered as magic.She was a gang leader and kinda rambunctious.She ran away from home and travel worlds. She met Uneva/her future self.And they traveled very far together.Till She was convinced to go home and she was back to her old home and life. A small explanation to the fact that Uneva and katherine exist in the same time is that Uneva went back to the past and the 2 didnt dissapear cause they were 2 different people with dif. personalities and with that being said are 2 different OCs Back story part 2 Since she was ruler she did have responsability.The care taker of the palace ,Archileon, and was the ruler when the 3 were undiscovered yet had planned that Uneva was to marry Prince Aquilance. She couldnt take palace life and fled during the night only to be cuaght by Prince Aquilance.As much as he loved her ,He knew that she wouldnt be happy and yet wanted her heart all to himself.He let her free but on one condition,She was to be cursed that if she were to fall in love those affections were to make her disappear.Only Some great sacrifice of selflessness near death is the only way to break the curse.She from then on roamed the world and learned new things with in different worlds and earned new things like per rainbow pendant. Powers She can summon stuff ,use magic attacks and fire things but drains one section of the colored pin necklace she wears and it drains every attack she uses.Normally uses a knife and slashes.If her necklace is missing she it not totally unable to use magic.She can only use her small magic knife to attack. Personality. ''' Her personalities change quickly. She is a mixture of a Tsudere and Yandere.She is also is easily broken but hides it.She is normally quirky,chill,Happy,and non serious.When shes upset she will become antisocial and kranky. '''Apperance. The other 2 have been uploaded but i cant add it here for some reason. Uneva starling.png 'Time line of her.(Includes where inspiration and concept) ' She was orginally created when Skaitleen03 got bored one day remembered sailormoon and made her into Sailor Universia.Then the Idea of making her actual name came into play and the name Uneva was made. She was nothing but just an idea at the time till She was given art and the originaly art for her sucked.She was also Vanilla Velvet for a time then the idea for 2 other OCs (Aka Choco and Red velvet)and the split power. She was originally just a human girl till FNaF Was a trend.She made into an animatronic with ears and a tail.She is fully purple cause thats the owners (Skaitleen03) Favorite color.She then was adapted to be an OC by being able to be shifted into almost anyform.She has a skeleton,Demon,Fairy,mermaid,and godess form but has no art on that. Undertale came rolling in and Ask frisk and Company1 Was doing an OC Contest.What does it have to do with this? Well there was an OC Made called Violette that i made But didnt win (Violette is now Theslybandicoots OC) .She orignially had a unique design that was the pin that Uneva now wears but that design has been removed on violette. Her design right now is what she currently is And is mostly part demon and eats souls and Determination. Category:Females Category:Ocs